De paso
by Yuulia
Summary: Que triste es pensar que solo estamos de paso en el mundo. Que nuestro tiempo es prestado y se acabara. Ellos dos, lo atormenta la idea, ella lo tiene contado y el... el esta maldito y por siempre vagara. FionnaxMarshall. One-Shot.


**Hola! Les traigo un segundo fic Fiolee, espero les agrade. Recuerden dejar un review al finalizar :D**

**Adventure time with Finn and Jake no me pertenece. **

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama cuando la luz de luna se coló por la ventana, las cortinas que cubrían la ventana ondeaban con la brisa nocturna. Antes de que su mirada enfocara en la oscuridad, su olfato pudo percibir un aroma a vainilla, una sonrisa adorno sus labios y se dejo caer nuevamente, con su brazo cubriéndole los ojos intento volver a conciliar el sueño pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que era algo en vano.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y sonrió ligeramente, se coloco los pantalones y una camiseta blanca. Salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Salió de la casa y voló hasta poder estar sentado sobre el techo mientras contemplaba la luna; enfoco la vista en esa cosa que llamaban "el conejo de la luna" y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aun con la felicidad reflejándose en su rostro no pudo evitar que un triste pensamiento que lo atormentaba desde hace tiempo surcara por su mente.

Todos se irían, Fionna se iría, Bubblegum se iría, todos sus amigos dejarían de existir, nuevamente se quedaría solo, para siempre vagando en la tierra. Esa idea lo atormentaba.

Aunque se había prometido que esta vez seria fuerte no podía evitar la angustia, se sintió desesperado y triste, quería gritar, quería morir, quería dejar de ser inmortal, no quería cargar con los recuerdos de sus seres queridos atormentándolo durante toda la eternidad.

Alguna vez en sus momentos de desesperación tramo un plan para morderlos y ser todos vampiros, vivir todos por siempre. ¿Pero de verdad podía ser tan egoísta? ¿De verdad podía desearles vivir la maldición que él vivía? Tan pronto como lo pensó se deshizo de la idea.

Pero el hecho de ver como todos envejecían lo atormentaba, los miraba crecer, desgastarse, envejecer y el, el siempre igual.

No lo quería admitir pero se sentía débil y vulnerable, sentía como su respiración se agitaba y se le cerraba la garganta, no soportaba esa aprensión.

¿Marshall? –escucho una dulce voz llamándolo-

Se seco la lágrima que recorría su rostro y miro hacia la dueña de la voz, se veía hermosa, el cabello rubio suelto y ligeramente despeinado, había tomado su camisa a cuadros para cubrirse y Marshall pensó en ese momento que jamás se había visto tan bien esa camisa.

¿Qué haces? Pensé que me habías abandonado aquí –dijo ella sonriendo- ¿estas bien?

El la miro sonreír y por un momento se olvido de sus problemas, pero luego pensó en que llegaría el momento en el que jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa.

Estaba…. –tomo aire para continuar- amm… contemplando la luna –le contesto al quitar su mirada de ella-

Es hermosa ¿no? –comento ella volteando a verla- Bubba me comento la leyenda del conejo de la luna; no la recuerdo bien, -dijo riendo torpemente- pero trataba mas o menos de un conejo que se sacrifico para salvar a un dios que se moría de hambre, el dios lo premio dándole el lugar en la luna y así todos recordarían quien era y su sacrificio. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios- Un verdadero héroe, dio su vida por alguien más solo porque sabía que era correcto hacerlo.

Marshall la miro sonriendo y percibió el brillo de una pequeña lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

-Fi….-Intento decir el pero ella le interrumpió-

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando muera? –Pregunto ella tristemente- ¿Me convertiré en una leyenda que la gente olvidará? –Su voz se notaba quebradiza-

-No Fi, yo me encargare de que tu leyenda no se olvide, yo la mantendré viva –le contesto el tratando de consolarla, pero solo empeoro la situación, tanto para el como para ella. El siempre estaría vagando solo, solo viviendo de recuerdos. Por siempre vagando-

-Marshall, -no pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos- me da miedo, -su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente- no quiero pensarlo, trato de ser fuerte, ¡debo ser fuerte! Pero… tengo miedo… ¡No quiero irme, no quiero ser una leyenda! –Fionna se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y ahogo sus sollozos entre su cuerpo y el pasto- ¡No quiero morir!

Marshall de un salto bajo a su lado y la abrazo para consolarla, le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmar sus sollozos

-Fi, calma. Por favor. –Decía en un intento fallido por calmarla, la verdad era que no sabia que podía decir, el tenia la cura para los problemas de Fionna, pero no quería proponerlo, no se atrevería a hacerlo-

-Es que….yo…. No quiero, no quiero dejar de existir, conmigo se muere mi gente, tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo –decía ella entre sollozos-

Fionna levanto la cabeza solo para esconderla en el pecho de Marshall y aferrarse fuertemente su espalda. Marshall la rodeo con sus brazos y recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

Quiero… Quiero…. Quiero estar contigo por siempre, perdóname si soy egoísta, pero… es lo que quiero, perdóname por favor –decía ella sollozando-

Marshall sentía como se le estrujaba el corazón, pero a la vez se sentía tan imponente. Tenia el remedio para los males de Fionna pero, ¿tenia el valor para proponerlo? ¿Para hacerlo?

La respiración de Fionna se normalizo y calmándose pronuncio – Hoy casi muero a manos del vigilante, cuando sentí su espada blandiéndose sobre mi y yo incapaz de hacer algo me dio mucho miedo, pensé que era mi final. ¡Gracias por salvarme! Si no hubieras llegado… yo no…

¡No lo digas! –le ordeno Marshall y escondió su cabeza en el hombro de ella- Por favor no lo digas, no quiero pensarlo. –Se quedo unos segundos en silencio mientras se saciaba del aroma de ella- Fionna, te diré algo sumamente egoísta. ¿Qué hare yo sin ti? Es en todo lo que he podido pensar. ¿Qué hare?

Marshall…

Fi, me da pavor pensar que pasara en el futuro, que pasara con nosotros, -Marshall se detuvo unos segundos y tomo aire para continuar- lo único que se con certeza es que no te quiero perder, quiero estar contigo, ¡no se te ocurra dejarme solo! –decía Marshall, en su voz se notaba un tono de regaño, mezclado con frustración y suplica-

Marsh… Yo… -Fionna sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar nuevamente-

¡Lo entiendo! De verdad, perdóname. Pero… déjame ser egoísta, aunque sepa que no lo puedes cumplir, aunque sepa que…. Agg….-apretó fuertemente los dientes- ¡Demonios! –La abrazo mas fuertemente- ¡Te amo! -le dijo el, ella le susurro su respuesta en su oído-

¿Como burlar al destino? Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de ambos en ese momento, ¿Qué podrían hacer? Debía existir alguna manera, con la magia todo es posible ¿o no? ¿No es así? Ambos sabían que existía una solución al alcance de su mano.

Marshall… muérdeme –le dijo Fionna suplicante- ¡hazlo!

Él se sintió estremecer cuando ella lo propuso, no quería llegar a eso, no quería condenarla a su maldición. No podía proporcionarle tanto sufrimiento a la persona que mas amaba.

Por favor –volvió a suplicar ella, el cerro los ojos fuertemente y tomo una decisión, tomo la barbilla de ella con su mano y levanto su rostro hacia él, se perdió unos segundos en la mirada azul de ella, recargaron sus frentes y le dio un beso en los labios. Movió su cabeza lentamente hacia su cuello y dejo que su aroma lo impregnara, sintió como la sangre de ella lo llamaba, titubeo unos segundos, abrió lentamente los labios, ella corto la respiración, él se acercó aun mas y… - Buscaremos otra solución –le dijo el al oído-

Sintió como sus pulmones se volvían a llenar de aire, giro su mirada hacia él y lo encontró sonriéndole tiernamente, ella lo envolvió en sus brazos y el sujeto su cintura, se limitaron a abrazarse, solo abrazarse en silencio.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido? Les gusto? Que les parecio el final? Senti que era un poco flojo pero me gustaria conocer su opinion. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y les pido que no olviden dejar un Review. **

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
